danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:C0rruption/c0rruption's ultimate damage guide
this guide is for 1 gunner and 3 priest's for stickranger and was made at ver6.5 Ok first of all dont EVER put any sp into the gunners DEX MAG or LP, all of it goes into STR okay. Put all the priest's sp into STR aswell because at the moment you wont need DEX or MAG. It may take a little while to get through the first and second level but it gets easier after. Once you have beaten the first boss the first weapon set that you should get is a handgun for the gunner and 3 wooden staffs for the priest's. Once you have these put a MAG stone on the handgun to lower the cost of the bullet to 1 then hunt for a black or red crystal in "grassland 1". Put the black crystal on the handgun and your gunner will have a chance of taking 0 damage or with the red crystal your gunner will get three extra attack. For the 3 priest's put a STR stone and a DEX stone on each of the three wooden staffs then put them in the weapon slot. With the DEX and STR stones atatched to the staffs all 4 stickmen will take 3 points less damage per hit and the gunner will get a bonus 15 % of his attack added on. Once you have that set of weapons and at least 20 sp on each stickman's STR (which equals +100% attack + compo items = 115% attack extra) that means your gunner will have 19 - 28 attack and you should have no problem getting to the castle gate. you can also attach a yelow crystal to the handgun for 20% extra attack ( 22 - 33 ) Once your at "grassland 2" hunt for a shotgun and attach a MAG stone to it to take the cost down to 10 then either put a STR stone on it or a yellow crystal. the shotgun will make the game a whole lot easier with an attack of ( 1 - 54 times 5 bullets). Once you get to the "castle gate" dont go on to the "castle", go to the "forest 1" and find yourself a bazooka, 3 STR stones and 3 DEX stones. once you've done that go to "forest 2" and hunt for 3 staffs of light and a MAG stone. Okay now you have what you need to progress to the "castle". so attach a STR and DEX stone to each staff of light and a MAG stone to the bazooka and then equip the weapons and fire away. you can also get a yelow crystal2 at "cavern 2" for you bazooka. Once your at level 21 and have 40 sp on each stickmans STR we need to focus on the preists DEX. Now DO NOT put any sp on the gunners DEX, this is only for the priest's. Now for the next few levels get about 20 sp on the priest's DEX.(excluding compos) Now this part is not neaded but highly recomended. When your priests need a attack boost go to "cavern 3" and hunt for 3 lightning staffs. then go back to "forest 1" and get 3 STR and DEX stones then attach them and your ready to go. please comment if you have a better way so i can add it category:Stick Ranger guides Category:Blog posts